The Path to becoming a Hero
by Rorschachx17
Summary: Mindy couldn't live a normal life. She knew she would always be Hit-Girl somewhere inside her, and with Chris D'Amico making his grand appearance after his fathers death, she couldn't help but go back into the action. Really shitty at writing summaries, rated M for mature language. Based on the comic/movie of Kick-Ass 2.
1. Chapter 1

The path to becoming a hero

Hit-Girl/Mindy/OC/Kickass

Takes place at the start of Kickass 2.

Chapter 1

So my name is Hit-Girl. I've been known as one of the first superheroes to make an appearance along with Big Daddy and Kick-Ass, and I kind of started the trend. I even heard something about a Superhero team or something, and it looked so fucking badass.

One problem though is that Marcus isn't letting me be Hit-Girl anymore.

I can't blame him, all the shit he has gone through to protect me and my identity, I can't thank him enough. But this is what Daddy wanted for me.

Frank D'Amico is dead, and all we have left is to take care of his shithead of a son, Chris D'Amico.

Fucking evil cocksucker.

So, let's start from the present.

I started going to school, mainly because Marcus forced me to. It's not that I didn't appreciate that he wanted me to get an education and grow up like a normal person, but that just isn't me. I'm Hitgirl deep down and somehow I always know I will be. School just feels like a waste of time to me, i'm already smarter then 90% of these fucking kids, not to mention I can't fucking stand modern "kids". More like modern sluts and roidraged fags. All I wanted was to be a super-hero with Dave and the others.

Anyways, I'm in my first month of school. It became a daily routine for me I suppose, wake up, get dressed, and let Marcus take me to school. All day the only thing I can think about is how much of a fucking time vampire it is. I'm not learning anything new, so what the fuck is the point?

It just pisses me off to no end. So I get dropped off by Marcus, and for the first couple of weeks I actually did try it. I saw Dave sometimes, aka Kick-Ass, and his friends. Oh, that's another thing I forgot to mention. I have no fucking friends besides Dave. He's been a great friend aswell, helping me cope with Daddy's death and even texting me and calling me when I'm at home. It's been hard trying to socialize with new people as i'm not particularly good at it, and I'm in a shitty mood at school anyway.  
After some thinking, I devised a plan to get out of that shithole and make a real difference in the world.

-  
Please tell me anything I can work on, and I know it's basically just the retelling of Kick-Ass 2 so far, but i'm going to go as fast as possible so I can get the real action coming in.

Please review as well :)


	2. Chapter 2

So.. I have a new daily routine.

First off, I have to get up at 6:30 now, a half an hour earlier then I usually have to get up, because I have to hack into the schools networking system and change my attendace to present.  
(Not that it was difficult, I just like being on top of things and having some extra time.)  
After that, I would wait for Marcus to take me to school as usual while texting Dave in the morning, and I told him I was going to ditch school today. He replied "Why", and I said I would tell him later.

Once Marcus dropped me off at school, I walked to the entrance to not arouse suspicion from Marcus, then I called a cab.

I had the cab driver take me about a block away from the safehouse that me and Daddy lived in. Once I got in I already felt happier. It reminded me of better times, times with me and Daddy, and I cried for a little while.

Ever since his Death I feel that I wasn't living up to his promise, and I really wanted to get back on the streets as Hit-Girl and kick some fucking ass.

I started by doing 100 pushups/situps and then working on the punching bag. After all the emotions I had trapped inside of me, I unleashed all of them onto this fucking bag. It just kind of happened, I didn't even realize it but I was thinking about Chris D'Amico the whole time and how I was going to burn that fucker to the ground and everything he cares about.

Because that's what he did to me.

After about 20 minutes of laying into the punching bag I took a break and went to work on my throwing knife skills. Boy, I was fucking rusty. After sharpening up my skills with a knife I felt content with my skills once again and took a break.

I tried texting Dave but realised that he was still at fucking school. I'm such a dumbass sometimes. I took this time to use the internet for once, and I looked for anything that had mentioned Chris D'Amico/Redmist lately.

I stumbled upon this site called " " Apparently "The Mother Fucker" was this new super villain and was recruiting people to form an evil army.. What a fucking cunt.

There was an introductory video on his page so I watched it, and guess who it is. Chris fucking D'Amico.

So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what i'm doing right/wrong and how I can improve my fanfic. 


	3. Chapter 3

After watching the video, I was in shock. In the video he said and I quote, "I am going to burn Kick-Ass to the fucking ground and everything he cares about, including his slut of a girlfriend Hit-Girl. Watch out Kick-Ass, i'm coming for you."

There was also a recruitment video titled "Join the Toxic Mega Cunts" but I didn't take the time to watch it as I was freaking the fuck out.

I immedietely tried calling Dave, but it went directly to voicemail so his phone was probably off. It was around 1:00 P.M., and I didn't want to risk calling Marcus and getting him worried about it because nothing has happened yet.

At around 2:45 I left the warehouse and started walking home, because that was the time school got out, and when I walked in I could barely act normal. Honestly, it was a mix of excitement and nervousness. On the plus side this means I get to be Hit-Girl again, and I wasn't going to let Marcus prevent me from doing that. Trying to hide being Hit-Girl is going to be a bitch, especially when he gets the reports of a small girl killing people he will obviously figure it out sooner or later. Might aswell try and keep the act up as long as I can, though.

After walking in the house I yelled out "Hey, i'm home!". "In here," I heard him call so I went to see what he was doing, and he was sitting in front of the TV watching the news. It said "Reports of a robbery commited in a convenience store, and eyewitness reports costumed vigilantes were the cause of it. Confirmed 2 dead and 3 injured, I knew it was The Motherfucker.

I did all I could to not scream at the fucking screen because the robbery took place around 1:30 P.M., and I did fucking nothing about it. All Marcus said was "How was school?" and I barely heard him. When I didn't answer he turned around and I did my best to act normal but he knew something was up. "Something wrong?"

"No, and school was fine." I then added "Oh, and how was your day?"

He looked at me for a moment and said "Same old, same old. I'm going to be working the nightshift tonight, are you going to be alright staying here alone?"

I laughed at that, and for good reason. "Did you seriously just ask me that?" I replied and he even started laughing aswell.

After that I went up to my room and checked my phone to see if Dave had replied yet and he still fucking hadn't. I sent him some less then friendly messages, including "Dave answer my fucking texts", and "Hey douchebag check your fucking phone".

A half hour of waiting later I gave up and decided to take a nap as I was pretty exhausted from working out earlier, it had been awhile since I had done that.

-  
So the next chapter will hopefully have some training with Dave and Mindy in it aswell as an intruductory to my OC, and Justice Forever.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't wake up until 9:00 P.M., and I was pissed. I thought I was just going to take a nap but ended up sleeping the whole fucking day away. Great.

Dave had responded to my texts about 2 hours ago, he said his phone had died while he was at school and that he had hung out with Katie after school.

I went downstairs to get something to eat and saw a note on the counter that said "Mindy, I didn't want to wake you so I put your dinner in the fridge, hope you don't mind. I'm off to work, see you in the morning. -Marcus."

Oh my God. I had forgotten about Marcus leaving, this was perfect. I quickly sent a text to Dave saying "Listen, we need to talk, it's fucking urgent. Do you think you can meet tonight?"

I grabbed my food out of the fridge and started eating it because I hadn't eaten anything all day, and was getting impatient waiting for Dave to text back.  
Finally after about 5 minutes he replied "Yeah I think so, but is it really that urgent? Like you can't wait to tell me at school tomorrow or over text?"  
I replied "Yeah, it's that fucking urgent. Come over to my house as quickly as possible." I recieved a text saying "Alright give me about 10 minutes and i'll be over."

After that I finished eating and got on my laptop to check if there were any more signs of the Motherfucker. 5 bodies were found in a lake 3 hours ago. Thinking to myself "Why can't this kid just fucking stop already?", then shut the laptop to try and clear my head.

10 minutes later I heard a knock on my door, I checked if it was Dave and it was, so I let him in. As soon as he got in he said "Alright what is so urgent that it couldn't wait for tomorrow?"

I just spat it out. "Chris D'Amico is forming an evil army, and that he is going to try his hardest to find Kick-Ass and me and kill us, and if we don't do something about it we're fucked."

His jaw dropped and said "Wait what?! How the fuck did you find out about this?" I told him about finding the website, and then about the robbery on the news, and the bodies found in the lake.

"That fucking asshole.. Any ideas?"

I told him "We're going to have to take matters into our own hands, we can't just let him kill innocent people. Didn't you say something about finding a superhero team or some shit online?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if they're serious or not. I'll try and meet up with one of the leaders or something tomorrow and see what we can do.." He said weakly.

"Fuck that shit, try and contact them now." I replied hastily, having slept all day I was full of energy and ready to start making this piece of shit wish he had died with his dad.

"Mindy, are you serious right now? We can't just contact them at night.. They're probably fucking asleep."

Turns out they weren't.

I convinced him to give it a try, and he tried contacting this guy whose name was "Colonel Stars and Stripes". He looked old but surprisingly badass.

Dave typed "I have some information that I feel the need to share with other.. Superheroes. It's something the cops can't handle on their own and I can't handle it alone, if you're interested in meeting up tonight or whenever please just reply back."

He replied 5 minutes later with a phone number and a address. Also said if we couldn't find the address then it would be ok to call, and the meet up is in 30 minutes."

I was fucking psyched. I told Dave to wait downstairs while I went to get my Hit-Girl costume on, and I ran up to my room.

-  
hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you guys have any opinions/suggestions please tell me :)


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I got upstairs I went into my closet, pulled the floorboard up, grabbed my knucks, utility belt, balisong, and 2 .357 Revolvers.

After changing into my costume, I ran downstairs and saw Dave waiting for me and I said "Let's fucking go".

Dave had took his Dad's car since he wasn't working that night and we got in and started driving.

"Dave?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I'm actually kind of nervous. What if they don't take it seriously like we do"? I said kind of shakily.

Dave sighed, "Then we tell them to get a new fucking hobby. We don't need people doing this shit for fun, lives are at risk here and it's not something that should be taken lightly."

I smiled then thought about what he said, and he was a bit of a hypocrite. Although I did agree with him, people should not do this shit for fun. I think that's why I think it's okay for him to say that, Dave did it for fun, saw what happened and now doesn't want anyone to get into the same situation as him.

That gave me more respect for him then it already did.

Before I knew it Dave pulled up at this old looking building which had a long dark alley way on the side of it. We got out and walked towards the alley way, not sure if we should call out or wait, and then a light turned on.

I walked down it cautiously just incase it wasn't the right place, and about half way down there was a loading truck that opened up to reveal some African-American guy in a purple suit.  
The man in the purple suit spoke, he had kind of a fun sounding voice, and said "Hey, i'm Dr. Gravity, you must be Kick-Ass," then he looked at me with a sort of confused face and I said "Hit-Girl," as me and Dave shook his hand. He led us to the entrance of the truck which had a ladder going down, and I went first, followed by Dave and then Dr. Gravity.

It wasn't a long way down, but it was a nice spot. I turned around to see a white room with chairs and about 5 other people in costumes.

The first person I saw was Colonel Stars and Stripes, he looked way more menacing in person. He also had a Dog sitting next to him which looked like it could tear someone a new asshole.  
I looked over to the next guy and he was dressed like a bug or an insect. It was a pretty cool costume actually, but he didn't look threatening enough. The next were this couple dressed in this red and white armor, they looked awesome. I then saw this girl in a slutty outfit with pigtails, she actually looked kinda like Harley Quinn. Ugh.  
By then I heard Kick-Ass and Dr. Gravity approaching so I made room for them. The last guy was in this blue suit, and a red and silver shield. He had his mask up and was drinking coffee, he also wore glasses.

Col Stars then broke the silence by saying "You must be Kick-Ass," and he looked at me and said "And you are?"

I replied with "Hit-Girl." How the fuck did these people not know me? Dave being more famous then me kinda pissed me off but I guess it was my intentions to lie low under the radar.

"Well it's very nice to meet the both of you. If you don't mind I want everyone to introduce themselves. There are supposed to be more heroes coming soon aswell." He sounded serious, like this wasn't a joke. Which I liked.

First ones to speak were the couple. Their name was "Remembering Tommy," and apparently lost their son due to a kidnapping 7 years ago. So fucked up.

The next to speak was the man dressed like an Insect. His name is Insect-Man, He was an ex-cop who was inspired by Kick-Ass to become a costumed superhero, doing certain things the police can't do. I respect him already.

The girl in the slutty outfit spoke next. Her name is Night-Bitch, and she devoted herself to crimefighting and keeping the streets safe after her sister was murdered and raped after leaving work. Guess I judged too quickly..

After that, the only one left was the guy dressed in the blue suit. His name is Battle-guy, and his parents were killed on the way home from the opera, and used the money to buy porn or something. Can't quite remember.

Then something completely out of the fucking blue happened. Dave had this confused look on his face and I was wondering why, then he said "Are you Marty Eisenberg?" to Battle-Guy and you should have seen the look on his fucking face.

Battle-Guy stammered out "I-I don't know what you're talking about" and continued to sip his coffee and Dave goes "Hey, dumbass, it's Dave!"

Apparently Battle-Guy was Dave's friend since his childhood, and he's one of his friends that I see sometimes hanging with him at school.

It was honestly kind of surprising, and I thought it was pretty cool.

After the introductions Col Stars leads us to a large basement which has about 4 rooms, and a large table in the middle which had a logo that said "JF" on it.

Col Stars says silently "Welcome.. To Justice Forever."

-  
So I know this is fucking just basically the same as kick-ass 2 so far but trust me some awesome shit is coming up.


	6. Chapter 6

That was so fucking badass, it was like something out of a movie.

Colonel Stars then asks us if we wanted to join. Me and Dave lock eyes and gave this kind of "Well why the fuck not?" look at each other so we both said sure.

Dave then remembered that we came here for a reason, and reminded the group that he had important information that we needed to share. As we all took seats around the Justice Forever table we hear these footsteps coming down the stairs, so on instinct I reach down and grab my .357 Magnum, forgetting that Col. Stripes had mentioned more heroes would be coming.  
When he came into view, I could see easily that he looked the most intimidating out of any of them. He had dark, slick black hair and a mustache, aswell as a black domino mask.  
He also had a khaki colored coat with a yellow sad faced badge pinned on the left breast pocket of it, aswell as long dark purple rubber gloves and boots.

He looked mean. As fuck.

No one said anything as he walked over to the table, sat down, and crossed his feet on the table. He then took a lighter and cigar out of his pocket.

Col. Stars broke the silence by saying to the guy "We have two new heroes that have decided to join Justice Forever, would you like to introduce yourself?"

As he lit his cigar he looked up at me and Kick-Ass and smiled a big grin. He then started to stare at me. Suddenly he said in a deep and gruff sounding voice "You can call me the Doctor. You two are?"

Neither of us spoke so I went. "I'm Hit-Girl." He grinned at me and it kind of scared me. Even though he was smiling it didn't seem like a friendly smile, just a mean and intentional kind of one.

Dave then spoke and said "I'm Kickass." The Doctor then started chuckling, grinned and said "You kids on the news that were deemed the first superheroes?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Dave said smiling. The Doctor then goes "You two are nothing but a big fucking joke to me," while continuing to laugh.

That set me off.

After standing up I just sort of said louder then I should have "Who the fuck do you think you are? We're all on the same team here. It doesn't matter who was the first to do it, what matters is that we bring justice to this city and its people."

He looked like he was going to say something but just grinned at me and continued to smoke his cigar.

Col. Stars interrupted to remind us that we can share the information now that everyone is here, although there was an extra hero whose name was Astronaut texted Stars and told him that he couldn't make it tonight.

Kick-Ass and I then told them the important information about The Motherfucker, the robbery, and the dead bodies. It took a minute for everyone to process what we told them, and then Col. Stars said "I'm glad you came to us with this. We can try and put a stop to him once and for all."

For now, we're supposed to be taking it one step at a time, always stay in groups of two, and that we're to go on nightly patrols starting tonight. The names were drawn at random for who is paired up, and I was paired up with the Doctor.

Now I have to deal with this asshole.

Dave whispered to me "Are you gonna be okay with this?" and I had to stop myself from laughing. Did Dave forget who I was?

I just said "Yeah. Don't be such a pussy." He got paired up with Night-Bitch, which kind of made me uncomfortable and I got butterflies in my stomach. I don't know why though.

-  
Please review and tell me what i'm doing wrong/right and what I need to improve on!


End file.
